


Testing

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Testing - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skye gets her quake powers, Simmons wants to test them in everyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

"Okay Skye, just lie back" Simmons told her, as she did so.

"What are those?" Skye inquired, when she saw Simmons holding up wires.

"I want to see if a small current of electricity effects your powers" Simmons answered, as she attached the wires to both Skye's hands.

After a few minutes she recorded nothing, with a sigh.

"Alright, last test" Simmons announced, Skye's eyes widening when she saw the woman hold up a vibrator.

"Um, what?" Skye asked.

"We need to see I your powers can be triggered by pleasure" Simmons explained, handing her the vibrator.

"I...um, I've never actually used a vibrator before" Skye confessed, embarrassed.

"Oh, really? I thought you would have. Here" Simmons said, taking the vibrator and turning it on.

"...So?" Skye questioned, when she handed the vibrator back.

"Pull your trousers and panties off and then insert it into your vagina" Simmons told her, as Skye nodded.

She slowly pulled both items of clothing down and then pressed the device against her pussy, confused when she didn't really feel much.

"Here, I'll help" Simmons exclaimed.

She then spread Skye's legs and took the device from her. A moment later Skye gasped when she felt the pulsing machine start to tease her pussy.

"Oh God" Skye couldn't help but moan, as small vibrations could be felt in the room.

Simmons started pressing the device further into her, as she continuously thrusted it in and out, Skye's hips bucking to the rhythm she was making. As time went on the quakes in the room started to get stronger and stronger, and when Simmons placed the vibrator against Skye's clit, she felt the ground crack underneath them.

"Oh yes! Yeah, oh Simmons, like that...I'm going...oh...oh!" Skye cried, as she came onto the vibrator.

"Well I think we can safely assume that your powers can be triggered by pleasure" Simmons smirked.


End file.
